


Jensen & Quinn "Man Child"

by heatherlynn22



Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Heartwarming, Love, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherlynn22/pseuds/heatherlynn22
Summary: After a disastrous brunch with Annie (Jensen’s sister) Quinn opens up to Jensen.





	

**Jensen & Quinn One Shot**

**"Man Child"**

“I swear I married a child. Three kids just wasn’t enough I had to go and marry my fourth. If the sex wasn’t so good I would have left that annoying man child years ago.”

Quinn wanted nothing more then to sink into the background as she listen to Chloe bitch about her marriage. She tried to keep her face expressionless while she moved her salad around with her fork. She’s been ranting for about 10 minutes, but it might as well have been an hour.

“I mean why does _everything_ have to be a joke with that man? Why can’t he just be a manly man?” she took a drink from her third mimosa and wiped her face with her hand when she spilled some of her beverage down her chin.

Chloe was unfortunately the head coach of the Petunias and Quinn and Annie were forced to socialize with her. Well to be honest, she was the head coach when she decided to show up or wasn’t sleeping off a champagne bender in the back of her BMW in the parking lot beside the field. More times then not it was Annie and Quinn that had to pick up the slack and actually coach the team.

For the life of her Quinn could not figure out why this woman was a popular as she was with the other moms. Her finely honed Clay bullshit detector has been going off every since she met her.

Apparently her husband sent her a funny text or meme on her cell phone that she didn’t appreciate and she’s spent the last ten minutes overreacting to it. She didn’t want to mention that Jensen has sent her about four since she left the house; each one funnier then the last. 

She was chomping at the bit to get out of the restaurant so she could respond to him and send some cool ones back. It was a little game they had; trying to one up each other and make the other laugh.

Quinn was hoping her complaining would soon be over, but she knew better. This chick was the nastiest person she has come across in a long time. Alcohol was not helping soften her entitled aggressive demeanor.

It was a mystery as to why, but Chloe seemed have it out for Quinn from day one. But for as much as she seemed to hate her, Quinn just couldn’t get rid of her. You’d think she would want to avoid her and keep her distance. But ever since she volunteered to help with the team Chloe has followed her around like a rabid puppy dog foaming at the mouth with snide backhanded compliments and coded insults. If she didn’t love Annie and Alyssa so much she never would put up with her passive aggressive behavior.  

“He takes nothing seriously.” she slammed her hand down on the table. “I swear if it wasn’t for me that man would be…”

Her voice trailed off while Quinn and Annie in sync, looked around the crowded restaurant hoping the inebriated coaches voice wasn’t traveling too far.

Quinn felt bad for Chloe’s husband James. He was a sweet funny man that in a lot of ways reminded her a lot of her own boyfriend.

He was always really kind to Cooper and Jack whenever they came to games; and if Jensen wasn’t there he was always the first to help her load up the teams gear. She hated to be so judgemental but from the outside looking in she had no idea what they saw in each other. From the way that Chloe obnoxiously over shared with everyone, she was only interested in him physically.

Ann looked over at Quinn and discretely mouthed “I’m sorry.”

“But the sex is…wow. He’s built like a beast. Complete with a _monster coc_ -”

“WOW. Okay!” Annie interjected with an big surprised smile. But she didn’t get the hint and kept on going.

“You have no idea what it’s like to never have a serious conversation with your husband. I swear I have to exhaust him in bed just to get some peace… and it’s soooo _fucking_ annoying.”

“ _Annoying_ …gotcha.” Quinn muttered under her breath, barely loud enough for the table to hear.

Quinn tipped her glass back and finished her mimosa and caught the eye of the waiter and kindly gestured for a refill. She felt Annie lightly tap her leg under the table and out of the corner of her eye caught her pressing her lips together trying to hide her smirk.

“I’ve seen all those women checking him out. With his washboard abs and his huge arms. But lately I just can’t stand him. I know he looks good; like a model; but every time he opens his mouth grrrr…I swear if it wasn’t for that man’s giant _cock_.” she hiccuped waved her empty glass wildly in the waiters direction. “I mean you’ve seeeeeeen him?”

“Pardon?”

“James. I mean _Jamie._ My huzzzband. He so buff.” she rested her chin on her hand and looked out dreamily into space.

Quinn shot Annie a wide eyed look as Chloe got her refill. This chick was all over the place. They could keep up. Did she hate the man of want to jump his bones?

Petunia brunches haven’t been this bad since a dozen of them ate bad shrimp a month ago. Luckily Quinn and Annie narrowly avoided that debacle because they were deliberately running late. After suffering through Chloe a few times no one could really blame them for dragging their heels.

“I mean just look at _you_?”

“Me?” Oh shit Quinn thought. Here we go.

“You. Sittin’ there all _nice_.” she sneered in Quinn’s direction.

“Nice? Maybe you should try it sometime.” Quinn regretted her words as soon as they left her lips.

“You’re just dying to get a piece of what I have. Aren’t cha. You want whats mine.” she leered at her with drunken contempt and pointed a perfectly french manicured finger at her.

“I thought you had a giant man child? Now why would I want that Chloe?” Quinn’s blood was starting to boil.

“Oh and you don’t?…I’ve met _your_ man child…watched him get kicked off the field a few times…what’s his name again? Jason?”

“Jensen.”

Quinn was so mad she could feel her pulse in her ears. She was almost hoping that Chloe would say something else so she could finally tell her what she thought of her. But then she thought of Alyssa and how close they’ve gotten since she started coaching her team and tried to swallow her pride. She loved that little girl. Spending time with her means the world to her, she’s become the daughter she’s never had. She loved being an aunt for the first time.

“Okay. That’s enough.” Ann piped up, trying to nip this awkward situation in the bud.

Quinn felt guilty for letting this nasty woman get the best of her. Chloe was an old friend of Annie’s so she hated putting Jensen’s sister in the middle of this crazy drama.

“What? I can’t haze the newbie? What kind of bullshit is that?” she gave Quinn a bright smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

“Haze away Chloe. It doesn’t bother me at all.” she convincing lied. “I don’t plain on being the newbie forever.”

Quinn gave her her warmest smile and watched Chloe nearly choke on it. There was no way she was going to let that woman know she got under her skin.

She decided to skip manicures with Ann afterwords. She just wanted to get back home and see her man child.

* * *

 

“I’m so sorry Quinn. I swear she wasn’t always like this.”

Annie has spent the whole ride home apologizing for her old friends behavior. It didn’t matter how many times Quinn tried to put her mind at ease her friend still felt terrible.

“She used to be a lot of fun. I sorta miss the old Chloe.”

“It’s okay. I’m serious. It’s not your fault, I’m sure I just caught her on a bad day” … _Everyday._ Quinn sarcastically thought to herself.

“Believe it or not when I see you and Jake, it reminds me of the way she used to be with James.”

“Wow. That’s a scary thought.”

“Something happened to her a long the way. She got bitter… and a little mean. Hey, are we still on for family dinner on Wednesday?”

“Yeah. The boys are looking forward to it. I’ll bring pie.”

“Nice. See you then Hun.”

* * *

 

“J?” Quinn called out into the apartment and quickly shrugged off her coat and threw her purse unceremoniously  on the couch. “Are you here?”

“Yeah Babe. I’m working in here.” he called out.

She headed to the direction of his voice and was taken aback by the massive set up he had spread across her dining room table. Three computer screens one oversized keyboard, wires and cables everywhere. They need to get a bigger place she thought.

Jensen was in his element. He looked deep in thought as he typed away. She loved to watch him while he worked. He would stare at the screens and look intense and thoughtful one minute then giddy and joyful the next. 

This was the one area where he always felt confident and sure of himself. It was a sexy thing to witness, sexier then watching him do pull ups on the monkey bars at the playground.

“Are the kids back yet?” she crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.

“Nope.” he quickly checked his watch and went back to his screens. “Clay and Mallory have them for another 3 hours.”

She smiled sweetly and walked up behind him; careful not to trip on any of the cords; and started massaging his shoulders while he worked. He felt tense and groaned a little from the back of this throat while she dutifully tried to work out all his kinks.

“You’re home early. I was hoping to have this done before you got home. Ahhh right there Babe.”

“You’re full of knots J. How long have you been sitting here?”

“Ever since my sister picked you up. I want to get this done so I can work on the motherboard I got for Coop.”

“We have to get you a bigger work space Babe.”

He would love that. But he bit his tongue and tried to focus on his work.

“You’re creating a little techie you know? He was showing all his friends that circuit board the other day. If you’re not careful we’re going to have another computer genius on our hands.”

He leaned forward a little to give her more room to work on his back. She squeezed harder and massaged further down the sides of his spine. She always knew exactly where he carried his stress and he loved it when she had time to look after him like that.

“It’s Jack that surprises me. He understands stuff that I couldn’t comprehend at his age.”

“Well they have a good teacher.”

“Hey. Are you okay?”

His fingers stopped typing and he took his glasses off and tossed them on the table. He gave up trying to break the code; her hands felt way too good. Plus there was something in her voice that concerned him.

“I just love you is all.”

She gave him a quick kiss on side of his neck and scratched his back and shoulders with her fingernails in the way that usually made him purr, then continued to press her fingers and palms deep into his tense muscles.

“Ahhhhh Babe! Fuuuuuck thaaaat’s nice. You are so goooood at that.”

He closed his eyes and moaned. He felt like putty in her hands.

“I should let you get back to work. Did you eat? I’m gunna make you some lunch.”

She turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist and brought her into his lap.

“What’s wrong Q Ball?” he tucked her hair behind her ears then collected her long dark strands into a pony tail and held it at the nape of her neck.

She took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of the man she loved. He never failed to read her like a book. She found it almost impossible to hide anything from him.

“I love you J. You know that right?”

“Yuussss.” he nodded and grinned at her. He was worried when she didn’t smile back at him. 

“I love you too. But you’re sorta freakin’ me out. Why do you look so sad? How was that brunch thing with Ann?”

“I don’t wanna to gossip.” she tried to look down and he tighten his grip on her hair.

“Hey, don’t do that. It’s me.” he kissed her forehead. “Spill it.”

“Chloe.” she groan and felt him smile against skin.

“Was she drunk?”

“Yup. And extra nasty. I feel bad for James. She was bitching about him to anyone that would listen. Causing a scene. Calling him a child…” she sighed and he brought her head down to rest his shoulder. “I just hate that.” she mumbled into his t shirt.

“She was probably off her meds again Q. Don’t let her fuck with you.”

“It just got me thinking…”

He rubbed her back and waited for her to get everything off her chest. Chloe was a piece of work, in a lot of ways she reminded him of his mother. He knew James too, they went to the same gym and laughed at the same jokes. He was a good guy.

“She seemed to hate all of the things that made him him. You know? I never want to be like that.” she wiggled her arms underneath his so she could hold him the best she could with his back leaning against the chair.

“I don’t want to be the kind of girl who becomes bitter and tries to change the guy she’s with.”

“Oh Quinn come on.” he groaned and held her closer. “You’re not like that _at all._ ”

“No?”

“ _Nooo._ ” he answered with a small chuckle and kissed the top of her head.

“But I think I may have done that with Ryan.” she confessed with a small voice.

She felt his body tense at her ex husbands name. It took a moment or two for him to start breathing again. She chickened out and didn’t take her head off his shoulder to see the expression on his face. With the way she was feeling being in his arms was the only place she wanted to be. She wanted to hide there for awhile.

“How so?” he asked hesitantly and broke their silence.

He took a deep breath and tried to keep his composure. They don’t talk about him often. Ryan assaulted her when she was pregnant with Jack, to say that he hated the man with a passion would be a massive understatement.  

“I think I always knew he didn’t want to be a father. Even before I got pregnant.”

“Why? Did he tell you that?”

“Sorta. Maybe. In a round about way. He’s family kinda makes a sport out of ruining their kids.”

“Nice.” he scoffed. It was strange to think that he might have something in common with his nemesis.

“But I wanted kids and a family more then anything. When I accidentally got pregnant he proposed less then ten minutes after asking if I was going to keep it… I should have listened to my gut. I think I knew it was a mistake, but I selfishly said yes anyway.”

“You didn’t force him to do anything Quinn. What he did to you… what he did to Jack. That wasn’t your fault.” he stroked her hair and tried to swallow down the hard lump in his throat.

Thinking of her being attacked like that was hard for him. He has spoken to his therapist about it countless times. It’s been hard for him to reconcile the unwavering fact that he can’t do anything to change the past.

“I know. But I’ve had a lot of time to think over the years….and maybe I wanted to change him. Save him, or something stupid like that. I thought he’d have a change of heart after he held his baby…then I got pregnant again and told myself the same bullshit all over again.”

He took a deep breath and took in what she was saying.

“So what does this have to do with Chloe?”

She took her head off his shoulder and sat up in his lap.

“I dunno. I heard that they were happy once. He was the class clown and she found him adorable. Ann joked that they used to go at it like bunnies.”

“Ya. I know. They were going at it in their Jeep a few years ago. I had to cover Alyssa’s eyes!”

“Well she still over shares and brags about his body which is gross. But now she viciously bitches that he jokes around all the time and that he never takes anything seriously.”

“He sounds like me.”

“I know!”

They both giggled together. It was nice to tease a little and be themselves.  

“But that’s what I love about you.” she started to feel a mixture of pride and fear swell in her heart.  “I don’t want years to go by and the thing I love the most about you turns into what i can’t stand about you. I don’t want to try change you.”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen Q. You’re the first chick I’ve ever met that I can be myself with. I’m _more_ of myself if that makes any sense.”

“I love who you are.” she cupped his face with her hands and looked into his deep blue eyes.

“It took me while to believe that.” he turned and pressed a kiss into the palm of her hand. “But now I know that you do. I don’t doubt it anymore.”

He searched her sad thoughtful face, trying to find a way to make her smile. Her hands felt soft and warm against his face. He wished he could give her a tenth of what she gives to him.

“You’re just as dorky and dumb as I am. That’s why Chloe’s nasty to you like she is to me.”

She smiled and his heart felt lighter. She always made him feel like he was home.

“You know that I want to be a Dad right? I want you. I want the boys…I’m not like that assh-”

She silenced him with a soft kiss.

His tongue swept across her lips attempting to gain access to her mouth. She obliged and wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through the soft hair on the back of his neck. A moan was heard from both of them as he took her bottom lip between his lips.

“Wanna take this party to the bedroom?” he smirked and raised a goofy eyebrow.

“That depends. You’re not gunna sing ‘Afternoon Delight’ are you?”

“ _Sky Rockets in flight!.._ ”

“Shhh!” she giggled against his lips.

Of course he was going to sing to her. He was her Man Child after all.

She frantically peppered his face and neck with kisses trying to playfully distract him from his serenade. 

He was on to her game and started to tickle her in his lap while he tried to get the words out.

She knew that this is the way she wanted them to be forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read. If I could give you a kudos I would! Any feedback (good or bad) is wonderful.  
> If you liked Jensen & Quinn come and follow me on tumblr at @heather-lynn. I have a lot more fun content there.  
> I also currently post on Wattpad as heather-lynn  
> Love your guts! xo


End file.
